


Erotik

by CornChrunchie



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time (Kind of), Freundschaft, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Wie wäre es mit Lila? Oder Blau?“ Er musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Ich bin immer noch dafür, das von einem Fachmann durchführen zu lassen, wenn ich mich schon zu so etwas -“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Oder Grün?“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Das ist nicht witzig, Thiel!“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotik

**Author's Note:**

> **Regenbogenchallenge:** Orange/ Rot (verwendetes Prompt unten)  
>  **A/N:** Hach ja ... ein verrücktes Prompt, ein paar interessante Charaktere und eine kreative Autorin in den Ferien - et voilà. Eine Geschichte wie diese wird geboren. :D  
> Versucht bitte nicht, den tieferen Sinn hierhinter zu erkennen. Ich kann euch versichern, es gibt keinen. Ich wollte einfach nur ein bisschen Spaß haben und den hatte ich definitv. Hoffentlich geht es euch ähnlich und ihr könnt genauso viel lachen wie ich. :D  
> Dafür habe ich aber auch nicht wirklich viel recherchiert. Zum Beispiel habe ich keine Ahnung, was das für eine mysteriöse Blume sein soll, um die es unter anderem geht ... Irgendwelche Vorschläge?  
> Und wer versteht meinen äußerst klugen Titel? ;)  
> cricri und ich haben übrigens unabhängig voneinander eine Geschichte zum selben Prompt verfasst. Wir dürfen also alle gespannt sein, wie sehr sich unsere Werke ähneln - oder unterscheiden. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Hier geht es zu ihrem "Natürlich blond".](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4630056)
> 
>  
> 
> Props btw to me, dass ausgerechnet meine Geschichte mit dem Titel "Erotik" eine Freundschaftsgeschichte ist. :D
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

*~*~*

 

Süffisant strich Thiel mit dem Finger über die verschiedenen Verpackungen, die fein säuberlich aufgereiht im Supermarktregal standen.

„Was nehmen wir denn mal ...“, murmelte er vor sich hin, zwar leise, doch immer noch so laut, dass Boerne ihn verstehen konnte.

Dieser stand hinter ihm und zuckte nervös mit den Fingern, wie immer, wenn er sich beherrschen musste, um nicht etwas Unüberlegtes oder Strafbares zu tun. Aber das beunruhigte Thiel nicht, ganz im Gegenteil: Er empfand es als äußerst amüsant, Boerne ein bisschen zu piesacken.

„Wie wäre es mit Lila? Oder Blau?“ Er musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Ich bin immer noch dafür, das von einem Fachmann durchführen zu lassen, wenn ich mich schon zu so etwas -“

„Oder Grün?“

„Das ist nicht witzig, Thiel!“ Boerne klang jetzt schon deutlich ungehaltener.

„Nix da mit Fachmann. Sie haben verloren und jetzt müssen Sie Ihre Wettschulden nun mal bezahlen. Sind Sie doch selbst Schuld.“

Boerne grummelte etwas Unverständliches, das sich verdächtig nach diversen Flüchen anhörte. Ein Wunder, dass Thiel nicht erneut eine Tirade an Ausreden und Rechtfertigungen über sich ergehen lassen musste – aber den Teil hatten sie ja eh schon durch.

Er stoppte seinen Finger entschlossen auf einer der Verpackungen.

„Rot klingt doch gut.“

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


„ _... weshalb Sie diese Pflanze auch heute noch in schönster blühender Pracht genießen können. Stellen Sie sich nur vor, wie das arme Ding jetzt ohne meine zweifelsfrei brillanten -“_

„ _Is' ja gut, Boerne. Nun tun Sie mal nicht so, als wären Sie der grüne Daumen höchstpersönlich.“ Thiel nahm genervt einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas._

„ _Jedenfalls könnten Sie das nicht“, sagte Boerne etwas eingeschnappt. Vermutlich, weil Thiel ihn nicht nur unterbrochen hatte, sondern auch noch sein ach so tolles Werk nicht wertschätzte. Aber mal ehrlich, so ein bisschen Grünzeugs gießen war nun wirklich nicht die Herausforderung des Jahrhunderts._

„ _Und wie ich das könnte.“_

„ _Selbstüberschätzung, sagt Ihnen das was?“_

„ _Ist ja grade für Sie ein absolutes Fremdwort.“_

„ _Bei Ihnen würde eine Blume dieser Gattung doch schon nach drei Tagen den Kopf hängen lassen.“_

„ _So ein Blödsinn. Selbst nach vier Wochen würde die stehen wie eine Eins.“_

„ _Wohl eher wie eine Trauerweide.“_

„ _Wollen wir wetten?“ Er sah den anderen ernst an und Boerne zögerte nur kurz._

„ _Na schön. Vier Wochen.“_

„ _Wetteinsatz?“_

_In den Augen seines Gegenüber lag ein herausfordernder Schimmer. „Der Verlierer muss sich die Haare tönen.“_

„ _Bitte was? Wie kommse denn jetzt auf diese beknackte Idee?“ Thiel hatte ja so einiges erwartet. Geld, Klamottenvorschriften auf Zeit oder das Sauberhalten des Bürgersteigs vor dem Haus. Aber die Haare tönen?_

„ _Sie kriegen auch gar nichts mit, was? Das ist total modern momentan. Betty läuft bereits seit geraumer Zeit mit lilanen Haaren durch die Gegend.“_

„ _Lila?“, fragte er entgeistert._

„ _Violett meinetwegen.“_

„ _Sie sind doch bescheuert.“_

„ _So ein bisschen das Grau überdecken kann doch nicht schaden ...“ Boerne streckte den Finger nach einer Strähne von Thiel aus, aber er stieß die Hand beiseite._

„ _Finger weg!“_

„ _Wenn Sie sich so sicher wären, diese Wette gewinnen zu können, dann dürfte das doch kein Problem sein.“_

_Thiel knirschte mit den Zähnen. Verdammt. Da hatte er recht. „In Ordnung.“_

_Der andere lächelte triumphierend und sie gaben sich die Hand._

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


„Thiel, Sie müssen das -“

„ _Sie_ müssen sich vor allem mal hinsetzen, sonst wir das hier nie was“, sagte Thiel und begann, sich die Rückseite der Verpackung durchzulesen, während Boerne sich auf den Toilettendeckel setzte und schmollte. Was besonders gut wirkte neben der Blume, die tatsächlich vier Wochen durchgehalten hatte. „Ultra-leuchtende Farbkontraste, blablabla … Auf Naturhaar oder bereits coloriertem Haar direkt auftragen, blablabla … Hi-Chroma Farbstoffe, blablabla …“ Er nickte. „Joar, kriegen wa hin.“

Sein Blick ging wieder zu Boerne, dessen Schmoll-Schnute inzwischen einem recht entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck gewichen war. „Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie man das korrekt anwendet?“

Thiel riss die Verpackung auf. „Nö.“

„Könnte ich bitte, bevor Sie die Katastrophe in Angriff nehmen, die Anleitung lesen?“

„Bin ich blöd?“ Er zeigte dem anderen den Vogel. „Hinterher sabbeln Sie mich noch die ganze Zeit voll, mit irgendwelchen Dingen, die ich tun oder nicht tun soll. Ne, ne, Boerne. Das mach' ich schon alleine.“

Boerne setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Dass Sie mir aber ja vorsichtig mit meinem Haar umgehen!“, ermahnte er ihn.

Thiel grinste. „Keine Sorge, ich werde Ihrer Haarpracht keinen Schaden hinzufügen. Sie können ja eigentlich froh sein, dass Sie noch so dunkles Haar haben, da fällt die rote Färbung kaum auf. Seien Sie mir also dankbar, dass ich nicht Blond genommen habe.“

„Sie haben leicht reden! Bekommen Sie oder ich Ihrem Terminalhaar rote Pigmente einer bedenkenswerten Mischung aufgezwängt, gegen die jedes Chemielabor vor Neid erblassen würde? Und es handelt sich hierbei im Übrigen nur um eine Tönung. Wäre ja auch noch schöner.“

„Tönung oder Färbung, ist doch völlig schnuppe.“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn studierte Thiel die Anweisungen zur richtigen Anwendung, die sich auf einem kleinen Zettel im Inneren der Verpackung befunden hatten.

„Mitnichten! Während die Haare beim Färben chemisch verändert werden, bleiben beim Tönen die natürlichen Farbpigmente des Haares erhalten und die Farbstoffe dringen nur tief in das Haar ein, um sich dort an das Keratin zu heften“, erklärte Boerne ihm.

„Aha“, erwiderte Thiel, der dem Ganzen nicht so wirklich gefolgt war. _Alle losen Gegenstände, die auf keinen Fall Farbspritzer abbekommen dürfen, bitte aus dem Bereich rund um Waschbecken, Badewanne oder Dusche entfernen._ Er sah sich um. Hm. Dann müsste er wohl mal eben …

„Deswegen“, fuhr Boerne wichtig fort, „erhalten Tönungen ihre Farbe auch nur ungefähr sechs bis acht Haarwäschen und werden mit jeder Wäsche stumpfer und ausgeblichener, während eine Färbung einzig durch Auswachsen zu entfernen ist. Aber das ist ja auch – Thiel, was machen Sie denn da!“

„'Tschuldigung, aber ich muss die Flaschen vom Spülkasten nehmen“, sagte er und versuchte, nach seinem Duschgel zu angeln.

Er spürte, wie sich Hände an seinen Bauch legten und Boerne ihn bestimmt aber nicht unsanft ein wenig von seinem Gesicht wegdrückte.

„Warum haben Sie denn auch -“ Boernes Stimme klang gedämpft.

„Weil auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken kein Platz mehr war.“ Thiel bekam die Flasche endlich zu greifen und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Ah ja.“ Boerne strich sich sorgfältig sein Haar zurecht, als wenn das jetzt noch irgendetwas ausmachen würde. „Können wir dann jetzt mal? Ich möchte das Grauen endlich hinter mir haben.“

„Dann müssen Sie sich erst mal die Haare waschen.“ Er deutete auf das Waschbecken und Boernes Augen wurden groß.

„Bitte? Da drin?“

Thiel schnaubte. „Jetzt tun Sie mal nicht so, als hätten Sie sich noch nie die Haare in einem Waschbecken gewaschen.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es herrschte kurzes Schweigen. Er seufzte schwer. Was hatte er eigentlich erwartet.

„Ist gar nicht so schlimm, glauben Sie mir. Nur das Jackett würde ich an Ihrer Stelle vielleicht ausziehen.“

„Nein wirklich, welch hilfreiche Bemerkung“, gab Boerne sarkastisch zurück.

„Schön ausspülen, ja? Machen Sie mal, während ich nach einem alten T-Shirt suche, das wir Ihnen auf die Schultern legen können.“

Der andere erhob sich und streifte sein Jackett ab. „Na, das dürfte bei Ihrer Garderobe ja nicht allzu schwer werden.“

„Zügeln Sie Ihre Zunge, Professor“, rief Thiel aus dem Schlafzimmer und schmunzelte. „Sonst überlege ich es mir anders und blondiere Ihre Haare doch noch.“

Schwungvoll öffnete er die Türen zu seinem Kleiderschrank und wühlte durch die verschiedenen, mehr oder weniger ordentlich, zusammengelegten Stapel. Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass sich so viel ansammelte, wo er im Grunde immer die gleichen Sachen trug. Aus dem Badezimmer ertönte das Geräusch des Wasserstrahls und Thiel bekam aus einer der hintersten Ecken tatsächlich ein altes, ausgewaschenes T-Shirt zu fassen. Rot. Wie praktisch. Auf dem Rückweg ging er auch gleich mal in der Küche vorbei und durchforstete seine Schränke, bis er eine kleine Schüssel aus Glas in der Hand hielt. Die würde er brauchen, um die Tönung anzurühren. Und zwei dieser komischen Gummihandschuhe, die Boerne auch immer bei seinen Obduktionen benutzte, benötigte er laut Anweisungen ebenfalls, damit sich seine Hände nicht färbten. Wie gut, dass er davon noch eine Packung hatte, für den Fall, dass er an seinem Rad schrauben und seine Finger nicht schmutzig machen wollte.

Als er zurück ins Bad kam, blickte ihm ein Boerne mit zugekniffenem Auge und einem Handtuch in den Händen entgegen. Kleine Wassertropfenflecken waren auf seinem Oberhemd zu erkennen und die nassen Haare klebten ihm entweder in der Stirn oder standen wild in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf ab.

„Fündig geworden?“

Thiel nickte. „Und jetzt setzen Sie sich wieder hin und achten darauf, dass Ihre Haare noch feucht sind, wenn ich die Tönung auftrage.“

„Wollen wir das nicht vielleicht doch lieber -“

Er rollte mit den Augen und holte aus einem der kleinen Schränke Vaseline hervor. „Seien Sie nicht so 'ne Mimose.“

„Ich verbitte mir solche – was wollen Sie denn damit?“ Boerne musterte skeptisch die kleine Dose.

„Ihnen die Stirn und so einschmieren, damit sich eventuelle Farbflecken später besser von der Haut entfernen lassen. Und jetzt nehmen Sie Ihre Brille ab und kommen Sie her.“

Das war Blödsinn, natürlich sollte Boerne nicht herkommen, sondern schön auf der Toilette sitzen bleiben, aber der andere wusste trotzdem, was er meinte. Thiel stellte sich vor ihn hin, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und strich vorsichtig ein paar Haarsträhnen zur Seite. Ein wenig irritierte es ihn ja schon, als Boerne wie selbstverständlich die Augen schloss. Er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, beherrschte sich aber schnell wieder und fing an, die Vaseline auf Boernes Stirn zu streichen. Intuitiv wiegte der andere seinen Kopf erst nach links und anschließend nach rechts, damit Thiel alle Stellen erreichen konnte.

Als er fertig war, betrachtete er Boernes Gesicht, das komplett entspannt wirkte. Kein Stirnrunzeln über irgendwelche Dinge, die er eh nicht verstand. Keine Schnute, um nicht zu lächeln. Kein Lachen, weder ehrlich noch gefaket. Einfach Boerne.

Okay, das klang kitschig, zu kitschig, um wirklich mit Boerne in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Thiel schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und als hätte Boerne das gespürt, öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

„Fertig?“

Thiel grinste und schüttete das Pulver in die kleine Schüssel. „Jetzt geht es doch erst so richtig los.“

Mit wenigen Handgriffen war die Tönung angerührt. Das ging einfacher, als er gedacht hätte. Da wunderte es ihn überhaupt nicht mehr, dass so viele junge Mädels alle möglichen und unmöglichen Haarfarben ausprobierten, wenn das Vergnügen innerhalb weniger Minuten erledigt und nach ein paar Mal waschen schon wieder vorbei war. Grundsätzlich wirklich eine tolle Sache. Faszinierend, wie das heutzutage so einfach funktionierte.

„Hier.“ Er reichte dem anderen das alte T-Shirt und zog sich anschließend die Handschuhe über.

Boerne rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Will ich wissen, wie alt das ist und wie lange das schon in Ihrem Kleiderschrank vor sich hinvegetiert?“

„Keine Ahnung ob Sie das wissen wollen, aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass -“

„Nein, verraten Sie's lieber nicht.“ Er schnüffelte an dem Stoff. „Aber gewaschen ist es doch, oder?“

„Sie sollen das Teil nicht tragen, sondern nur auf die Schultern legen.“

„Trotzdem kann ich doch wohl -“

Thiel riss ihm das T-Shirt aus der Hand und platzierte es etwas grob auf seinen Schultern. „So. Und jetzt drehen Sie sich mal zur Seite, ich muss schließlich vernünftig an Ihren Kopf rankommen.“

Boerne tat, wie ihm geheißen und sagte: „Nie wieder werde ich mit Ihnen wetten, Thiel. Haben Sie gehört? Nie wieder.“

„Ich bezweifle mittlerweile, dass Sie hier der Gestrafte sind“, seufzte Thiel, doch Boerne ging darauf gar nicht ein.

„Jedes Mal manipulieren Sie.“

„Ich soll was tun?“

„Beim Schachspielen -“

„Moment, das -“

„ - und Fußballwetten -“

„Wie soll ich denn -“

„- und jetzt auch noch beim Züchten von Pflanzen.“

„Und Sie sind ein schlechter Verlierer.“

„Pah! Ich -“

„Halten Sie still, sonst nützt die ganze Vaseline nichts und Sie werden trotzdem überall Farbflecken haben“, unterbrach Thiel den anderen, in der Hoffnung, dieser Diskussion damit ein Ende zu setzen. Mit Erfolg. Boerne murmelte noch etwas vor sich hin, wurde dann aber still und blieb ganz ruhig sitzen. Thiel nahm einen Teil der Tönung aus der Schüssel, verteilte ihn auf seinen Fingerspitzen und begann, die Paste in Boernes Haar einzumassieren. Dieser saß inzwischen seitlich auf der Toilette, mit dem Gesicht zur Dusche, sodass Thiel von der anderen Seite gut arbeiten konnte.

„Achten Sie bitte darauf, alle Haare zu erwischen. Schlimm genug, dass ich das überhaupt mitmachen muss, aber wenn das dann auch noch ungleichmäßig ist …“

War ja klar, dass die Ruhe nicht von langer Dauer sein würde. „Sie trauen mir echt gar nichts zu.“

„Ich traue Ihnen alles zu, das ist das Problem.“

Thiel schnaubte amüsiert und Boerne grinste.

Dann begann der andere von irgendeinem Kongress zu erzählen, auf dem er demnächst sein Unwesen treiben würde und Thiel massierte weiter seinen Kopf und hörte ihm zu. Und fragte sich, warum selbst die absurdesten Situationen mit Boerne auf einmal normal wurden.

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


„Chef, ich habe schon mal angefangen und -“ Frau Haller stoppte mitten in ihrem Satz, als sie um die Ecke kam und in Boernes Gesicht blickte. Oder besser gesagt auf seine Haare. Thiels Mundwinkel zuckten und Boerne rollte mit den Augen.

„Fragen Sie nicht.“ Schnellen Schrittes trat er an seiner Assistentin vorbei in sein Büro.

„Ist das da ein Rotstich in Ihren Haaren?“

„Was genau war an den Worten _Fragen Sie nicht_ so missverständlich?“

Frau Haller wandte sich an Thiel und flüsterte demonstrativ hinter vorgehaltener Hand: „Warum macht der einen auf Pumuckl?“

„Das habe ich gehört!“, rief Boerne energisch und fügte spitz hinzu: „Wussten Sie, dass Pumuckl keine Heinzelmännchen leiden kann?“

Belustigt zog Frau Haller eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach?“

„Und jetzt lassen Sie dieses dämliche Gefrage und begeben sich bitte wieder auf ernsthaftes Arbeitsniveau.“ Boerne zog sich seinen Kittel an und warf ihr einen Blick über die Brille hinweg zu. „Sonst färbe ich Ihre Haare auch rot und dann dürfen Sie hier das Sams spielen. Die angemessene Größe und Frechheit besitzen Sie ja bereits.“

„Nur Wünsche werde ich Ihnen nicht erfüllen.“

„Ich gehe dann auch mal“, schaltete Thiel sich wieder ein. „Wir sehen uns später, Pumuckl.“

Mit einem Grinsen, das Frau Haller ihm breit zurückgab, verließ er die Rechtsmedizin. Er würde seinem Vater die nächsten Tage im Garten und Haushalt helfen müssen, als Ausgleich dafür, dass er ihm diese beknackte Blume am Leben gehalten hatte – aber das war es ihm wert.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendetes Prompt: Rote Haare


End file.
